graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The PAS Rebellion
"Tomorrow you will look back on today and ask yourself whether or not it was worth being remembered." - Paw Vivre, January 20th, 2018 Edit THE WINTER REVOLUTION (January 20th - Ongoing) On January 20th, 2018, protest rose out at TS (Train Station) calling for the abolition of New Sarovia and the death of Constantine as shields depicting the Sarovian flag being broken and torched as well as Constantines head on a pike were used. After 1 hour of protest the revolt was moved to Delta (Sarovian territory at the time) by several individuals, most notably, Payinus, Zykion, Snake, Paw, Winston, Isaiah and Azrael. As they arrived followed by several others supporting their actions, Pvp soon joined as after 15 minutes Sarovian divisions arrived to attempt and destroy the protest. After that, Paw Vivre the leader of a small group known as PAS (People Against Sarovia) called upon Snake, Winston, and Arno to his GH (Guildhouse) at this time Sarovian forces were using shield codes depicting cannons to appear stronger as a mainly female force came to stand guard and engage when needed. After a few tense moments Snake had suggest the plan of Guerrilla warfare which they each knew would be too taxing to their force so after a few minutes Winston then adapted the strategy to be where several guilds including PAS, Kiev, The Confederate States, and Lotus as well as a few others could be divided amongst different areas to attack and stretch Sarovian Infantry number seeing as to how they were outnumbered at the time. Paw greeted the strategy with open arms and allowed it to persist as they left the GH, soon enough Paw had sent a message and gathered all the protesters as Winston then had them form on bridge and gave a quick speech which surprisingly worked, soon Paw sent a PM to Sarovian forces declaring war and the abolition of their tyrannical monopolizing empire. Sarovian forces were expecting an easy victory as it was a loose coalition they were combatting but the sheer strength preserved in the now revolutionaries was unexpected as several Veterans were a part of them each developed in combat as they were facing a rather weak enemy. The PAS was attacking Delta with full ferocity often outnumbering them in a clump before soon Lotus then launched an attack on MoD with a few PAS supporters that lead to a mass-ghosting of the town and an easy victory for the PAS and Lotus, this attack was suggested by Sergei, Kiev then launched an attack on York, after about 30 minutes the Confederate States joined the fray supporting the PAS in Delta. All the leaders of the PAS then called to move south out of the clump which would result in a tiring battle but this order was ignored. After about 2 hours, the Leaders gathered and began discussing concern but it was cut short due to the lazy concerns. It was cut short, Snake then convinced Paw to listen to some strategies and after 10 minutes gathered a few troops to his GH dividing them in 3 squads and deploying them to MoD, Destiny and Delta. The squads were deployed and met easy victories. Soon due to low number in MoD, squad 2 requested to be moved to York. Soon enough after the squad had arrived at York, Destiny had fallen to the PAS and Sarovia began a retreat from Delta resulting in an immediate victory, after an hour of fighting York then fell to Kiev and PAS forces. Although the revolutionaries had successfully defeated Sarovia, the now considered "False King" had ordered false claims of victory from his troops attempting to appear as the victor but the damage had been done and Sarovia lost. RESULTS: ''' '''MoD - Lotus and PAS Victory Delta - PAS and The Confederate States Victory Destiny - PAS Victory York - PAS and Kiev Victory Sarovian troops banned from TS till they abandon the "False King" NOTABLE INDIVIDUALS: Paw Vivre Arno Jin Snake Winston Zykion Isaiah Sergei Category:Conflicts Category:Events and Eras Category:Conflict Category:Community Category:History